codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Ally Chapter 3
Lyoko, Carthage and Sector 5 In a matter of moments, Patty was sent to the wonderous virtual realm of Lyoko. She had learned that XANA was a supercomputer with human extinction and world domination in its plans. The one responsible for creating this AI was the legendary Franz Hopper. It was a mistake, because incidentally, it was made to protect Aelita, who was still trying to understand her past. Her past was still a mystery, an enigma that was being unravelled with each trip to the different "realms". Someday, Hopper's diaries would be read and Aelita's virus would be cured...Then perhaps her conundrum would be solved. Patty was impressed, especially with the scooter Jeramie had supplied her with. She looked like a ninja in the world of Lyoko, and her main weapon was a bow and arrow. She also had grapling hooks, which would come in handy should they be neccesary. This time XANA sent hoards of crabs and hornets to attack the group but Patty had gotten the hang of her new abilities quickly. With Patty on their side, the team would be virtually unstoppable. But there was still the issue of the "skithazoa" which XANA had sent to steal Aelita's memories. Why it wanted her memories was baffling to Jeramie but he had made certain that at all costs, the skithazoa would be kept away from her. How the skithazoa was able to find Aelita in Lyoko was yet another conundrum that would have to be solved, but it seemed that there was more than one skithazoa. At least in the outside of Carthage (which was called "Sector 5"), there weren't any of those. Just strange manta rays under XANA's control. Before the strange jellyfish-like creature could approach Aelita any further, Jeramie had entered the code SCIPIO into the computer to take Odd, Ulrick, Yumi, Aelita and Patty to Carthage. Once they were in Sector 5, Aelita would be able to tap into XANA's database again. The team was getting closer and closer to finding a way to "cure" Aelita's virus and perhaps a way to shut down XANA for good, but Aelita had been hit by one of the manta ray's beams while she was accessing information. The others instantly shielded her as best as they could, but Ulrick was the first to be sent back to the real world. "Could you type faster, Aelita ? There are more rays coming and I don't know how much longer we can hold them off.", Odd said, blasting another ray with his laser arrow. Aelita had found the code that could possibly set her free from XANA's grasp. "I found it, Jeramie !", Aelita said, and then her tone fell flat. "You should be celebrating, Aelita. What's wrong ?", Jeramie asked, concerned. "It's encrypted. Even I cannot understand it. I don't know how we are going to decode it.", Aelita said, as a pod of manta rays began retaliating. "We have to get out of here...We can't hold off the rays much longer. They're starting to form betallions !", Patty announced, cooly. "Don't worry, guys...I've got your back.", Jeramie said, entering SCIPIO into the computer. Before long, the rest of the group was brought back to the real world with more questions instead of answers, but with all of their minds together, they would come to some sort of solution. Written by Angie Y. and FlowerofAdversity Category:FanFiction Category:A New Ally